Roy's Quest
by That Darn Kat
Summary: *I'm ALIVE!!! CHAPPY 3 IS UP!!! R&R!!!* Roy's hair gel is MISSING!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!
1. And the problem begins

HEEEELLLOOOOO!! ^^ this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so bare with me!! I hope you like it! I admit I got this idea from my sis, but the rest is all mine! *Personal Plug* Oh, yeah! Even if you're not gonna read my fic, go read ImagenAshyun's! There're really good! ^.^ *End Personal Plug*

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Roy's Quest**

        It was a normal day at Hyrule Temple.  Or rather a normal day at 5:30 in the morning for Roy. It was his normal ritual to wake up at this time and style his hair.  Rolling out of bed, he peeked to see if Marth was asleep.  He and Marth shared a room; then again, all of the smashers shared a room. With the exception of the females, of coarse. They have their _own rooms much to the male smashers' dismay.  _

Slipping on his bunny slippers, he tip-toed out the dorm. Bleary eyed and tousled haired, he made his way to the restroom (There's only one restroom for the men's dorm. Go figure...o_O;;;).  

*****2 Hours Later*****

                **BANG! BANG!** "ROY! GET OUT OF THERE!"  Ganon pounded the door to the bathroom.  

The ground began to shake; now Bowser was dancing outside the bathroom, too. "I GOTTA GO, TOO!"  {Bowser talks in my fics cuz I say so! =P}

"Not again!" Link joined the line.

Pretty soon the line piled up; finally C. Falcon lost it. "GAH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"  He shoved his way to the front of the line, "FALCON PUNCH!" **CRACK! The door fell into a million pieces.**

Ganon frowned, "I could've done that, too..." 

All the people in the line peeked into the bathroom (Dr. Mario, Bowser, Ness, Mr. Game And Watch, Popo, Link, Young Link, Fox, Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Marth, Donkey Kong, and Falco to be exact!) just in time to see Roy waltz out with his perfectly styled hair, "I'm done! Sheesh! You guys are impatient!"  

Link and Marth restrained Ganon, "Why you...." 

"What's going on here?!" Peach and Zelda, in their morning robes, entered the hallway to see what the racket was all about.  Samus (In her suit of course!) stood there too, but she just came to watch the amusement. 

Half the smashers scattered behind the plastic hallway plants because they were only clad in their boxers (and I guess Bowser was shell-less...o.O;;).  Only Marth stood confidently in the open; he had enough sense to wear a robe.

"Just what is going on here?!" Peach repeated.  

Zelda crossed her arms, "This goes on every morning!"  

"It's all because of HIM!" Cried Link (who was hiding behind a fern), who pointed to Roy.  The red-head just stuck out his tongue and laughed as he made his way to the dining hall.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

PHEW! That took a lot out of me! This is my FIRST fan fic, so BE NICE!!!!!  Any flames will be handed over to my SISTER, Princess Miso (Believe me, you don't want her to have your e-mail :P). Sorry this chapter was so short, but it takes a lot to get the first chapter out and I was exhausted when I wrote this (so it's probably crappy...).  GAH! ~ MY BUTT'S NUMB!!!! I've been sitting on the floor, writing this on the laptop.  So, anyway, please read and review! Oh yeah! And even if you hated my fic read ImagenAshyun's! ^^ *_Yawn..._* I gotta get some sleep now....   


	2. Petty quarrels and bladder problems Ick

WOWIE ZOWIE! O.O;;; I have a lot reviews already AND my first flame (Too bad it was anonymous...Princess Miso was disappointed.)!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! ;-; *Snif* ::tears of joy:: Here's the 2nd chapter of Roy's quest! Sorry I took so long, I've been constructing a website (see my profile!) and school's been a pistol.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
All the smashers waited until Roy disappeared down the stairs. Peach turned to the hiding smashers, "This is getting out of hand! This afternoon we'll all meet and figure out what to do!"  
  
"How are we gonna distract Roy?" Marth asked.  
  
Samus snickered, "I'll take care of that..."   
  
"Perfect! So we'll all meet today at..." Peach looked at Samus.  
  
She stood there and thoughtfully tapped her cannon against her thigh, "2:30 is good..."   
  
"Very well! We'll meet in the dining hall!" Peach happily announced. Everyone nodded in agreement as the three girls exited the room.   
  
Zelda stopped at the door and glanced slyly at Link. "Oh, and by the way Link...those Pooh Bear boxers are cute!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day passed quickly as the meeting approached. Around 2:15 most of the smashers were already in the dining hall.   
  
Falco checked his watch impatiently. "Where the heck is Samus?!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I sent Marth to see what's taking her so long..." Zelda mumbled. She was immersed a book titled '2000 Things to Do with the Triforce of Wisdom'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Samus?" Marth peeked into Samus's room. "Guess she's not here..." After checking several other places, he decided to check the battle hall. He gasped as he walked in finding her doubled over on the floor. "Samus! Are you OK?"   
  
"I'm *GASP* fine!" She rolled over, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD!" Finally standing up, she pointed to window to the Pokémon battlefield.   
  
Marth peeked through, just in time to see Pichu nail Roy in the crotch with a spark attack. He winced in sympathy. "...Samus? Maybe this is a bad idea...."  
  
"Nonsense!" She smacked Marth on the back. "Putting him on the battlefield with Pichu, the Ice Climbers, and Young Link is pure genius!" (A/N: Run like the wind if you ever encounter this team on the highest difficulty in All Star mode! --;) "Besides, we needed a babysitter for those three while we have our meeting, so it all works out."  
  
Marth's stomach was beginning to cramp. Should he plot against his best friend? He nervously straightened his tiara, "We better get going; Falco and Ganon are getting impatient."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally!" Peach scolded as Marth and Samus walked into the dining hall. The whole team of smashers stared annoyed at them. Embarrassed, Marth took the seat nearest to him. Samus just sauntered to the seat furthest away from C. Falcon.   
  
"Now that we're all here," Zelda announced as she got up from her seat, "we can all discuss an issue that has long plagued us. I know it's been hard—"  
  
"Oh, cut the drama, Princess!" Ganon rudely remarked from the back of the room. "We all know the situation; we're here to do something about it." The classic evil grin spread across his face, "I say we get rid of the runt!"   
  
Bower nodded. "I agree."  
  
Falco joined in. "I hate to side with the bad guys, but maybe that's the best solution."   
  
"This is not right!" Mewtwo floated on top of the table, "I'm opposed to killing."  
  
The whole hall stared.  
  
"*YOU* are against this?" Ganon let out a robust laugh. "I know why! You're a Pokémon! You can go in the bushes if you want!"  
  
"HA! I CHOOSE to be civilized; unlike YOU, crude one!"   
  
Ganon leapt up quickly, but was hindered by Link, who was doing his best to hold the massive man back. "Stay out of this, Link!"  
  
"We (grunt) can't afford to fight right now!" He was losing his grip.  
  
Ganon shook Link of effortlessly, "HAH! You should be the one protesting the most!"   
  
The color drained form Link's face. "D-don't—"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! LINK HAS A WEAK BLADDER!!!"   
  
This was something the smashers were not expecting. Zelda spit her juice, Samus, who was cleaning her canon during the dispute, accidentally shot it off, Link ran out the room, and Ganon was laughing his head off; the rest of the hall was in shock.  
  
"O.o Well that was something I didn't need to know..." Samus calmly stated. ~It's a good thing I don't bunk with him, though.~   
"Ughhh...This is not going well..." Peach massaged her temples and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened, "OMIGOSH! Roy's gonna be here any minute! Everybody, OUT NOW!"   
  
Everyone quickly filed out of the room just as Roy peeked in (Severely scratched and bruised). Marth tried to sneak by him, but the red-head caught him in the rush of smashers. "Marth, what's going on?"   
  
Marth tried to put his best poker face up. "Eh heh heh heh...Nothing, nope, nothing important!" His guilt was catching up with him; he was NOT a good liar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (In the Girls Dorm)  
  
"*SIGH* That meeting did not go well..." Peach whined as she once again massaged her temples. "If we don't get this bathroom-hogging problem solved, poor Dr. Mario will run out of antibiotics!"  
  
Samus pulled off her helmet, "Antibiotics?"  
  
"Yeah! There're all getting bladder infections!" Peach eyed Samus. "Have you followed this situation AT ALL?!"   
  
"Not really...I figured it wasn't my problem."  
  
"Well, whatever. Zelda and I will figure this out in the morning. Good night." Peach turned and headed for her bedroom. As soon as the door clicked, Samus sighed.   
  
"I have a feeling this problem will fix itself."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (The Next Morning)  
  
It was a normal day at Hyrule Temple. Or rather a normal day at 5:30 in the morning for Roy. It was his normal ritual to wake up at this time and style his hair. Rolling out of bed, he peeked to see if Marth was asleep. He and Marth shared a room; then again, all of the smashers shared a room. With the exception of the females, of coarse. They have their own rooms much to the male smashers' dismay.   
  
Slipping on his bunny slippers, he tip-toed out the dorm. Bleary eyed and tousled haired, he made his way to the restroom (There's only one restroom for the men's dorm. Go figure...o_O;;;).   
  
***2 Minutes Later***  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roy burst out of the restroom. All the smashers hurried out to see what was wrong.....  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
MHAHAHAHHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! -_-;;; This chapter took me a loooooooooooooong time to write....I hope you enjoyed it! In the future, you'll find out why Mewtwo is opposed to killing and why Samus hates C. Falcon. Heh heh...  
  
Oh yeah, could you visit my website? . Please? It's www.fernilix.com, it's still under construction, but you'll find a special surprise! ^_~ 


	3. BANANA JELLO!

WOOHOO!!! After months of neglecting my fan-fiction I finally got another chapter out! ^o^ I'm so sorry for taking so long! ^^; I've been doing original fiction and it's been taking up most of my free time! *Shameless plug: Read My Fading Womanhood on Fiction Press! :D* What also contributed to this delay is that my sense of humor kinda dissapeared...;_; But now it's back, thanx to watching anime till it makes me puke! ^_^v O yeah the '~~' comes up when someone is thinking.   
  
^^ enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone sleepily stumbled out of their dorms. Roy ran past them and down the stairs screaming bloody murder. The smashers peeked into the restroom.   
  
"What was that about?" Link yawned as he peered into the empty restroom.   
  
Ganon shoved Link aside and flipped on the light. Nothing appeared to be out of place...except....   
  
"WHERE'S MY HAIRGEL?!" Roy sobbed from downstairs.   
  
"Oy vey..." Shaking his head, Bowser stomped back into his room and slammed the door. He wasn't gonna deal with this at 5 in the morning...  
  
All the smashers followed Bowser's lead and went back to their rooms. Why should they care about someone who's caused them so much trouble? The only person who went to see if Roy was okay was Marth.   
  
As the prince walked down the stairway to the dining hall, he abruptly turned around....It felt as it someone was watching him...   
  
Meanwhile in a dark corner of the hallway, behind one of the plastic ferns, a shadow loomed. It's deep, evil voice dripped with malice. "Meh heh heh heh. Puny...humans? Hmmm...Could these creatures be called human? Er, whatever." The evil presence cleared it's voice and tried again: "Meh heh heh heh. Puny smashers! This is only the beginning of the fun! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-*cough* *hack* *cough* *GAAAASP!* Uh! This bad guy thing is harder than it looks!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marth walked into the empty dining hall; since the sun wasn't up, strange shadows were cast onto the floor giving a spooky atmosphere. He spotted Roy run into the kitchen. "Roy, wait up!"  
  
-FAWHAM!- "EEEK! DIE!"   
  
Marth suddenly stopped. ~That sounded like a frying pan!~ He slowly opened the kitchen door to discover Peach ruthlessly attacking Roy on the head.  
  
The princess looked up briefly to see who entered the kitchen. "Oh, hi Marth!" -FAWHAM!- She continued to hammer Roy on the head with the frying pan. "Can you-" -FAWHAM!- "Help me get rid of this intruder?"  
  
Marth grabbed the cooking utensil turned weapon from her. "That's Roy, Peach!"   
  
Peach's eyes widened as she watched the redhead peel his face from the floor. "OMIGOSH! I'm so sorry, Roy! It's so dark in here that I didn't recognize you!"   
  
"That's okay." Roy replied weakly, dusting himself off.   
  
Peach looked at Roy and then Marth. "Why are you guys up so early?"   
  
Roy gave a funny look. "*snif* My HAIR GEL!!!"   
  
Marth shook his head. "His hair gel is missing."   
  
Peach was just about to say something when the light went on. Samus stood in her robe looking very disgruntled.   
  
"What the HECK?!" Samus roughly shouted as she put her hands on her hips. Peach and the two swordsmen turned around, but Samus wasn't directing her comment towards them—-she was staring at the refrigerator. "THAT STUPID FALCON ATE MY BANANA JELLO!!!!! ...AGAIN!" Completely disgusted, the bounty hunter whirled around and stormed out of the kitchen. She didn't even notice the three people watching her.   
  
"B-banana jello?" Roy muttered. The thought of eating banana jello seemed to freak him out more than his missing hair gel....  
  
Peach sighed. "That's one of her quirks; she eats banana jello for breakfast every morning!"   
  
Suddenly Samus burst through the kitchen in her suit. "You're gonna PAY, Falcon!!"   
  
Peach ran after her, slamming the kitchen door behind her. "Samus! Wait! Don't do this right now! You remember what happened last time!"   
  
Marth and Roy stood there, forgotten. They both looked at each other and tore after the two female smashers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(In the men's dorm)  
  
Samus ran up the hallway blinded with rage. "WHERE IS HE?!"   
  
"Hi-a Samus! Who are a-looking for?" Mario questioned as he passed her in the hall; everyone couldn't sleep since Roy had woken them up.  
  
The bounty hunter straightened out trying to look composed. "*ahem...* I'm looking for Captain Falcon."  
  
"Oh, he's in the bathroom." Ness seemingly popped out of nowhere and pointed the men's room.  
  
"Thank you!" Samus replied in a saccharine sweet voice. She marched over to the door and...  
  
Mario dashed towards Samus. "SAMUS! What are you a-doing?!"  
  
-BAM!- Samus kicked down the door. "EAT PLASMA YOU JELLO STEALING SCUM!!!" The sound of charged electric particles echoed throughout the dorm.  
  
"AIEEEEEE!!" Falcon could be heard scrambling around the bathroom trying to take cover.  
  
Just then, Peach, Marth, and Roy ran up the stairs to see the aftermath.   
  
-KABOOM- A large explosion sounded and water sprayed out of the bathroom and all over the hallway carpet.  
  
"OH-NO!" Peach put both hands to her mouth in utter shock. "She broke a pipe!" She ran up to the enraged bounty hunter. "Samus! How could you?! You could of *at least* waited until Captain Falcon was out!"   
  
Samus just stood there quietly. "..."   
  
Peach carefully poke the smasher. "Samus? ...Are you okay?" The bounty hunter teetered back on her ankles, then suddenly collapsed on the floor. The princess gingerly turned Samus over to find what knocked out her out. "Huh?!"   
  
"*snerk*" Ganon suppressed a laugh. Many of the smashers followed suit. The sight was just too ironic. Embedded in her helmet was a large piece of metal. It seemed the bounty hunter was blindsided by a piece of copper piping.  
  
Ganon couldn't hold his laughter any longer. "MAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Years of fighting monstrous aliens and she gets knocked out by a pipe!"   
  
Marth, who was only observing up until now, walked up to the scene and pulled off her helmet. "She seems fine. I think we should get her and Falcon to the recovery room." The prince looked over to his best-friend and his messy, unstyled hair...~Sorry buddy, but I think your hair gel will have to wait...~   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:D That's it! R&R or I make u watch BARNEY! MAHAHAHAHA-*cough* ^_^ 


End file.
